La llave de Daggryet, la carcel del brujo oscuro
by Naraiel
Summary: La hermana del Emperador del Sol Naciente, Kaoru Kamiya, tiene que proteger al hijo de unos viejos amigos. En su camino se encontrará al Pirata Battousai, con el que tuvo un problemilla hace tiempo...
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les traigo otra nueva historia, pero seguiré tmabién con la otra.

Ahora lo que todo el mundo sabe: Los personajes principales de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a Watsuki-sama y lo hago sin ánimo de lucro sólo para que todos pasemos un buen rato.

Sin más les dejo con la nueva aventura. Byeee

Capítulo 1º

**AMARGAS PALABRAS**

Los pequeños rayos de sol entraban por el shoji, que había sido mal cerrado la noche anterior, impactaban sobre la durmiente mujer que ocupaba la habitación.

Lentamente, y con algo de remoloneo, ella fue abriendo los ojos. Cuando pudo enfocar con claridad el techo, movió su cabeza hacia el amanecer que abría paso a un nuevo día...

- Otro vez, - arruga la nariz y frunce en ceño - tengo que recordar que he de cerrar el shoji para no despertarme tan temprano... ¡adoro ver el alba pero no cuando he bebido tanto sake por la noche! - respira profundamente - Bueno Kaoru, cálmate, chillarte a ti misma no sirve de nada. Sólo te trae más dolor de cabeza.

La nipona se levantó y recogió su futón. Miró con desgana su aspecto en un pequeño espejo de mano y salió a uno de los patios de su "casa". Con varios cubos, recogió suficiente agua para luego darse su aseo matutino. Tras salir del baño decidió ponerse un kimono y bajar a la ciudad ya que su hermano había reclamado su presencia.

Mientras paseaba por Osaka (_actualmente Osaka_) sus ojos se posaban en cualquier cosa que se le cruzase y admiraba el ajetreo que tenían los lugareños en su quehaceres diarios. Y de repente su vista chocó con el mercado del puerto, ella sabía que deseaba volver a estar en aquél lugar, ver a aquellos extranjeros que tanto la llamaban su atención y traían mercancías de diferentes lugares para que los nipones pudieran deleitarse con ellas; pero sabía que antes de darse su capricho, tenía que ir a otro lugar.

De mala gana se encaminó hacia el edificio que sobresalía entre las demás construcciones... el Castillo del Emperador. Un vez llegó ante las puertas de éste, los samuráis que se apostaban en la puerta se la quedaron mirando y tras hacerla una reverencia, la cuál respondió, uno de ellos se dirijo a ella y respetuosamente pidió que le siguiera.

El samurai la encaminó hasta una sala donde otra persona la esperaba y con otra reverencia el hombre se marchó. Acto seguido se arrodilló y puso su frente tocando el tatami, en un acto de total respeto hacia el otro.

- Buenos días mi Señor.

- Buenos días señorita Kamiya... aunque a juzgar por el brillo de tus dos azulados ojos creo que no son nada buenos – dijo en un tono divertido – Debes dejar el sake...

- ¡Oh, por supuesto mi Señor! Dejaré el sake el mismo día que encuentre otra bebida que me afecte más – levantó su cabeza y mostró una sonrisa irónica .

- Estabas empezando a asustarme con tu saludo tan formal...pero por fin te has mostrado tal cuál eres hermanita – el joven se echó a reír.

- Eres de lo que no hay Yahiko – le sonrió con dulzura – Ahora dime la verdad¿qué hace el Emperador fuera de su ciudad? Tú sólo vienes a Ozaka cuando hay que hacer los controles mercantiles y tu próxima inspección es en dos meses.

- ¡Eh¿No puedo visitar a mi hermana mayor sin tener ningún motivo?

- ¡Je! No creo que dejaras así por así tus deberes, eres demasiado formal, un buen hijo del sol naciente como diría nuestro difunto padre, no como yo, la descarriada de la familia.

- ¡Oh, vamos Kaoru! No empieces con eso¿eh?

- Bien, de acuerdo. Pero responde a mi pregunta

- Pues aunque no lo parezca, he venido expresamente para darte esto – se acercó a ella y le dio una carta – El chico que la trajo dijo que el verdadero emisario murió en el barco y aun en su agonía pedía que te fuera entregada a toda costa – Miró la carta algo extrañada y frunció el ceño.

- El muchacho que te lo dio... ¿comentó algo más?

- No, absolutamente nada más. Pero si te sirve de algo, hablaba en inglés... le costó su tiempo chapurrear nuestro idioma para que le dejasen pasar a verme y mucho más para entenderle yo en el suyo – comentó alegre – nunca fue lo mío el aprender hablas extranjeras pero sí lo tuyo – la guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Je! Algo bueno tenía que tener a parte de ganarte siempre en los combates...

- No cambias¿eh? Pero uhmm... algún día te derrotaré – decía esperanzador mientras ella le miraba divertida – Y bien... ¿No vas a leer quién te la envía?

- Sé de quién es. Conozco de sobra el sello de la carta, es de la Casa de los Tryllekunstnere (_magos en noruego_) – Yahiko la miró confusamente – El matrimonio Sørensen, Espen y Lene Sørensen.

- ¡Oh! Sí, ahora caigo. Son los amigos tuyos de la Tierra del Frío – Miró impaciente el sobre - ¡Caray! Busu, ábrelo ya.

Kaoru tenía un mal presentimiento, la última vez que vio a la pareja fue hace cuatro años y aunque se escribían a menudo, la correspondencia no llegaba a casa de su hermano y mucho menos con el verdadero emisario muerto. Mordiéndose el labio inferior comenzó a leer en voz alta el escrito.

_** Querida amiga: **_

_** Si estás leyendo esto, es porque nuestro emisario ha mantenido su palabra y te ha hecho llegar estas amargas palabras. Sí, amargas realmente, ojalá no fuesen así, pero ya no hay más tiempo. **_

_** Necesitamos tu ayuda, te pedimos que protejas a nuestra hijo y le cuides como si fuera tuyo. Te preguntarás a que viene tal petición, pues bien, nosotros ya no podremos hacerlo más, sabemos que nos van a matar y quién lo hará. **_

_** Sabes que varias veces el poderoso "mercante" Daniel Westman ha querido apropiarse de la "llave" que libera al traidor de Fyrer, su maestro en las artes oscuras. Hasta hora no lo había conseguido pero Westman ha incrementado su poder y está derribando nuestras últimas defensas espirituales.**_

_** Por eso, hemos mandado en un barco al pequeño Kristian que se dirigía hacia Dolphin´s Port, donde te esperará en casa del Gobernador Lord Confused, amigo íntimo del padre de Espen. El hombre no sabe nada sobre la situación real, piensa que el muchacho quería conocer cómo se llevan los trámites burocráticos entre la isla y la corte inglesa para algún día poder ser un buen dirigente. **_

_** No podemos seguir diciéndote más cosas, el tiempo se acaba... Dile al pequeño que le queremos con locura y cuando le veas "preparado" dile que abra el paquete que lleva con él, sabrás el momento adecuado... gracias por todo. Adiós Kaoru. **_

- Bien. No hay más remedio, me voy a Dolphin´s Port...

- Pero hermana... ¿Estás loca? No sabes ni cómo es ese West..Wast..Wate... ¡Bueno lo que sea! Ellos han fallecido ya, seguro... y... el niño puede que también...

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Yo haré lo que me piden. El matrimonio Sørensen me ayudaron, ahora yo he de devolver el favor - ve la cara de disgusto por parte de su hermano mientras se levanta decidida – Estoy segura de que ese niño de 11 años está vivo, y no voy a consentir que muera. A partir de ahora soy su tutora.

- Cuando vuelva esta noche con todo mi equipaje para la travesía, quiero tener el billete del barco que me lleve hasta allí y por supuesto, un informe de qué tipo de situación voy a encontrarme en ese lugar. ¡Ah! Otra cosa más: No quiero escoltas. Iré sola. Si alguien me sigue... volverá lesionado a casa.

- Realmente estás loca. - El joven de veinte años recibió una colleja.

- ¡No me llames fea, YAHICO-CHAN! Debes respetar a los mayores, aunque sólo te saque cinco años. - El aludido sólo le sonrió aún adolorido. Ella seguía tan fiera como siempre y eso le animaba, su hermana sabría cuidar de ella y el pequeño, estaba seguro.

- Por mucho que te diga... lo harás y te entiendo en parte. Sólo prepárate bien para el viaje... Tendrás todo lo que pides cuando vuelvas.

**Notas de la autora: **Iré intercalando la subida de capítulos de las dos historias lo más pronto posible. Espero no demorarme mucho, gracias por todo byeee.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Aquí vuelvo de nuevo con esta segunda parte.

Para los que lean el Fic hay que decirles que sí, a parte de tomar prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin que son propiedad de Watsuki-sensei, en este capítulo verán guiños a la pelí de Piratas del Caribe que muy a mi pesar tampoco es mío sino de la productora Walt Disney y de su magnífico autor.

Y ¿por qué hago este guiño? Pues sinceramente porque una persona a la que quiero y aprecio mucho, mi"tata" Kaoru Oro Himura, me lo había pedido y no le puedo negar absolutamente nada ;-P.´

Pues después de toda esta parrafada os dejo con el capítulo.

Capítulo 2º

**LLEGADAS INESPERADAS **

Dos semanas después de que la japonesa zarpaba hacia el "Pacífico Inglés", en Dolphin´s Port la mañana transcurría para los lugareños como un día normal. Las calles eran transitadas por mujeres y hombres que hacían sus compras, los niños jugaban con su aros mientras otros se dedicaban a molestar a los mercaderes de la plaza.

En el embarcadero se podía ver al nuevo navío que había acabado de llegar desde Inglaterra. A parte de la tripulación y el capitán, los escasos ocupantes del barco eran en su mayoría mercaderes, que traían nuevas telas para finos vestidos y pólvora para las armas. Pero había un pasajero especial que miraba algo confuso el muelle, era un niño de pelo blanco y ojos de un azul casi cristalino que reflejaban una profunda tristeza.

- ¡Ey! Muchacho – le llamó el Capitán - Sabes dónde tienes que ir¿no? – El albino sólo asintió.- Pues entonces ponte en marcha cuanto antes. Te voy a ser sincero, no me gustas nada, eres extraño. Pero tu actitud de no hablar nada y acatar órdenes me ha servido de mucho en el viaje, sobre todo, cuando te dedicaste a cuidar de algunos de mis hombres en esa "rara" enfermedad que tuvieron, por lo que quiero que llegues bien a la casa donde te esperan. Buena suerte y hasta la vista pequeño.

Tras alzar la mano a forma de despedida se dio media vuelta recogiendo su gran zurrón, y con la última carta de sus padres entre sus manos, se marchó en busca de la casa del gobernador inglés.

Al mismo tiempo en la Herrería Fire, el propietario, Aoshi Shinomori, terminaba de almacenar todos los nuevos cargamentos de materiales. Desde la muerte de su "maestro" el Señor Funny, tenía que cerrar una vez al mes por la mañana para poder hacer recuento del inventario y planificarse los pedidos. No es que el antiguo herrero hiciera mucho en su vida a parte de beber, pero al menos, cuando llegaba la nueva mercancía se mantenía lo suficientemente sobrio para anotar las fechas de entrega de los encargos mientras el joven pelinegro colocaba lo demás.

- Buff... ya está todo... Hagamos el último recuento: aluminio, bronce, madera, sombrero de Himura, nuevo yunque... ¿eh¡Sombrero de Himura¡Kenshin! – Empieza a mirar a su alrededor.

- El mismo que viste y calza – Sale de detrás del yunque - ¿Qué tal, hombre de hielo?

- Sorprendido... y alegre de verte, aún, vivo.

- ¡Oh! Gracias por la consideración – Sonríe – Por lo que veo, ahora eres el grandioso herrero de Dolphin´s Port.

- El Señor Funny murió hace unos meses tras un gran festín de ron.

- Una buena muerte sin duda. El hombre sabía apreciar el buen licor.

- Y también las botellas vacías... si mal no recuerdo, todavía te debe dolor cierto chichón en tu cabeza como recuerdo de tu última visita – comenta divertido.

- Eres igualito a Hiko. Os encanta recordarme ciertos momentos en los que bajo la guardia. – Ríe a carcajadas.

- He fallado en mi pronóstico.. pensé que me compararías con el Cabeza de Pollo

- ¿Con Sanosuke¿Estás loco? Sanosuke nunca me pilla en los momentos de relax. Ya que cuando estamos juntos o bien estamos peleando contra otros o cuando estamos de juerga, soy yo el que me tengo que mantener con todos los sentidos posibles para sacarle de la taberna... por no decir otros sitios - Sonríe con picardía.

- No quiero ni pensar en ello, necesitáis asentar esas cabezas de gansos

- ¡Bah! Tan soso y frío como siempre

- Ahora dime la verdad¿Qué haces aquí Himura? Si el Comodoro Saito te atrapa, ni la horca te salvará de tener una muerte rápida. No le gustó nada que asaltaras y hundieras la nueva nave que se le iba a entregar a su cargo.

- ¿Hice tal cosa? Porque si hubiera hecho tal hecho, hubiera tenido que pedir una sutil excusa. Mas aun habiendo sabido que no aceptaría tal acto, habría hecho exactamente lo que hice...

- Capitán Battousai Himura, conmigo no hace falta tus malabarismos con las palabras. Derribaste el barco porque te encanta molestar a Saito y sinceramente, eso está muy mal, pero...

El joven herrero no pudo terminar porque la puerta de su establecimiento se abrió sorpresivamente. Conteniendo el aliento y pensando rápidamente cómo salvar a su amigo pirata de los soldados de la Marina, cogió una espada para defenderle hasta que pudiera escapar por la puerta de atrás.

Por su parte Battousai había desenvainado su katana mientras su cabeza maquinaba dos planes: el primero hacer creer al que quisiera atraparle que había obligado a Aoshi a realizarle una nueva espada bajo "amenaza" y el segundo cómo escapar del lugar.

Pero lo que ambos no esperaban fue lo que vieron.

Delante de ellos un niño, con el color como la nieve en su pelo, cerraba pasivamente la puerta del establecimiento. Con una gran serenidad de acercó hasta ellos y se posicionó justo delante de las afiladas puntas de sus espadas.

Tras un breve rato en silencio por parte de los tres, el pequeño les sonrió y levantó la mano a modo de saludo.

- Vaya hay que reconocer que esto no se ve todos los días... – murmuró el aventurero pelirrojo y envainó su arma.

- Ho..hola... ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Soy el propietario del lugar – dijo algo desconcertado Aoshi, cosa bastante rara en él.

- Pues yo creo Shinomori, que lo primero que debes hacer es bajar tu espada. Así le ayudarías en algo... como por ejemplo, no tener heridas. ¿Verdad, hijo? – El niño sólo sonrió más ampliamente ante el comentario algo mordaz y socarrón.

- Muy gracioso Kenshin... – Al instante dejó apoyada en la pared el arma, para luego volver a mirar al pequeño albino.- ¿Y bien? – El chico le dio un papel donde ponía unas señas, mientras que se señalaba a sí mismo y luego a éstas.

- ¿Dónde quiere ir? – Preguntó curioso el pirata al ver la cara extrañada del otro.

- A... a la Casa de Misao o... mejor dicho a la Casa del Sr. Confused.

- ¿No me digas que él es hijo de ese hombre y primo de tu "princesa"? o peor aún ¿No será hijo de Misao?

- ¿Pero qué dices¡Misao aún no ha sido madre! Y no sé si te das cuenta de un "gran" detalle, él es demasiado mayor para que ella lo hubiera podido tener.

- ¡Uy! estamos picados¿eh? – Se aproxima al niño y señala al herrero con su dedo pulgar mientras le susurra – Está algo enfadado porque tiene demasiado trabajo y no puede ver a su mujer. – Le decía mientras sonreía burlonamente y se balanceaba sobre sí mismo.

El chico no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia como no hacía en mucho tiempo. Ya que por fin, encontraba alguien más raro que él.

- Me llamo Sørensen, Kristian Sørensen, y mis padres me han enviado aquí a pasar un tiempo en la casa del Sr. Confused, amigo de mi abuelo. – Se quedó callado un momento al sentir como su voz había cambiado a una más ronca tras haber dejado de hablar desde que salió de su casa. – Estoy algo cansado del viaje en barco desde Inglaterra... y me gustaría, si no es mucha molestia, que me dijeran donde queda la dirección. No tengo mucho ánimo para buscarla yo solo.

- Él es Aoshi Shinomori y yo soy el Capitán Battousai Himura, aunque me puedes llamar Kenshin. Te vamos a llevar hasta allí, pero antes debes prometernos que no dirás a alguien que me has visto y mucho menos que estaba hablando con este flojo. – Señaló con la cabeza al ojiazul.

- Ah... Bien, no hay problema. – Aunque se quedó algo extrañado ante tal petición, él sólo veía a dos amigos hablando animadamente.

- Un momento ¿Cómo que vamos! Si te pillan...

- Vamos, vamos... Soy todo un "caballero", no pensarás que sólo vengo para hacerte un encargo y no tener la más mínima consideración de ver a tu hermosa mujer¿no?

- Está bien. Cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes llegaremos.

Tras la última frase del herrero, el pelirrojo recogió su sombrero y se acomodó mejor su chaqueta, mientras salía por la puerta de atrás a paso liguero y bailarín. Los otros dos le siguen atónitos. Uno, porque nunca había visto a nadie caminar de esa manera y, el otro, porque de nuevo veía que su amigo: o bien no le temía a la muerte o estaba realmente loco.

Después de "andar", si se puede llamar así a: dar dos pasos y esconderse tras los barriles de cerveza de la taberna, meterse en los oscuras entradas de las casas e ir de cuclillas detrás de algunas tapias, la señorial casa se presentó a la vista de todos.

Aoshi se encaminó primero, junto con Kristian, para llamar a la puerta. Tras llamar en ella, una sirvienta les dejó pasar y luego se marchó a buscar a la Señorita Makimachi Confused. Con rapidez, el alto joven abrió la puerta al pirata que pasó corriendo, mientras agitaba los brazos como si fuera a volar, para meterse debajo de las escaleras.

- ¡Aoshi-sama¡Qué sorpresa! No te esperaba hasta mañana – Bajó trotando por las escaleras para llegar hasta su amado y fundirse en un beso.

- Ese si que es un buen recibimiento, mi querida Misao. – Ella le sonríe con dulzura y luego sus ojos se posan sobre el albino sin entender la situación. – Cariño, él es el jovencito Kristian Sørensen y...

- ¡Sørensen¿Eres el nieto del amigo nórdico de mi tío? – Dice entusiasmada.

- Sí... supongo que sí. He venido aquí porque mis padres me han mandado estar bajo la tutela del gobernador hasta que venga a buscarme mi tía Kaoru...

- A decir la verdad... mi tío no se encuentra. Hace una semana navegó hacia Inglaterra para el nombramiento de un nuevo sir, Sir Thomas Stamford. No volverá hasta dentro de unos meses...

No pudo terminar de hablar porque sobre los labios de ella se posó un clavel blanco. Se giró y vio unos brillantes ojos de color ámbar junto con una sonrisa picara enmarcada, perfectamente, en las facciones de cierto pirata que conocía.

- Vaya, hoy no dejas de sorprenderme amor – Le mira de reojo.- Traes un niño guapísimo y, además, a un fugitivo, que encima intenta sobornar mi silencio con una flor robada del tiesto que hay debajo de las escaleras de mi casa.

- Querida... ser un Don Juan, no implica tener que gastarte dinero en flores cuando las puedes "recolectar". – La pelinegra no pudo contener la risa junto con su pareja mientras pensaban que algunas personas nunca cambiarían.

- Mejor pasemos al comedor, caballeros. Allí hablaremos un rato y nadie nos molestará, ya que todos andan preparando la comida.

Les condujo a una habitación de paredes blancas, vestidas de algunos cuadros con marcos de oro. Había también una grandiosa chimenea encendida que daba un calor acogedor al sitio. Sobre ella, se situaba un gran escudo que era atravesado en el reverso por dos espadas que habían sido atornilladas a éste, de forma imperceptible al ojo, para que no se pudieran caer y provocar algún daño a alguien.

Kristian también pudo maravillarse al ver el conjunto de una gran mesa de madera fina y rodeada por numerosas sillas tapizadas. Luego levantó su mirada y vio que la sala estaba iluminada por una majestuosa lámpara de oro que tenía varias velas blancas asentadas en sus diversos brazos.

La joven de ojos verdes les indicó a todos que se sentaran, y tras un periodo pequeño de silencio se reanudó la conversación.

- Bueno antes de ser interrumpida por el presente – indicó a Kenshin con la cabeza- Mi tío tardará en volver. Supongo que esa carta que llevas en tu regazo con tanto recelo es para él¿Verdad?

- Sí, así es. Mi madre me dijo que no me separara de ella hasta entregársela.

- Uhmm, si quieres yo puedo leerla por él ahora... ¿Te parece bien?

- Eh... esto... bueno... ¡vale! – Terminó algo más convencido y le dio la carta mientras un gran nerviosismo le recorría.

La joven leyó la carta intentando disimular su desconcierto ya que en la carta, los padres del crío decían que le enviaban a que aprendiera bien el trabajo burocrático y administrativo que tiene un gobernador, para el día de mañana ocupar el puesto que le corresponde. A parte de disculparse en cada párrafo por no poder avisar antes de la llegada del muchacho. Para terminar, en las últimas frases se rogaba que sólo el muchacho fuera confiado a una mujer llamada Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya.

Battousai miraba atento a todas las reacciones de la joven mientras leía, había algo extraño en todo eso y él lo presentía. Además, el niño era muy peculiar, ya no sólo por su aspecto físico sino también por la serenidad y viveza de su mirada con un gran toque de tristeza y nostalgia.

Sí, todo ello le había impulsado llegar a ver este momento. En otras circunstancias habría hablando con el "cubito de hielo" sobre su pedido de una gran plancha de hierro para la parte inferior de la proa, haber acordado un día para recogerlo y largarse aIsla Perdificóna disfrutar de los placeres que alguna mujer le proporcionara después de haber bebido bastante ron.

Mientras pensaba en eso, miró de reojo al pequeño que era animado por el Aoshi. El pirata sonrió para sí mismo, Shinomori sería un gran padre. Pero no pudo ir más allá en sus pensamientos ya que la voz deMisao lo sacó de su mundo.

- Bienvenido a Dolphin´s Port oficialmente – sonrió maternalmente a Kristian.- Yo me haré cargo de ti hasta que la señorita Ka...

- Kamiya – se apresuró a decir el niño, mostrando en sus ojos una gran felicidad al pronunciar ese apellido.

Sí, hasta que venga a por ti. Mientras estarás en esta casa conmigo, y nos divertiremos haciendo muchas cosas. ¿Te parece?

Claro – Se sonrojó tímidamente.

Bien. Pues antes de nada, te llevaré a tu habitación para que te des un baño relajante de tu agotador viaje y duermas un poco, tienes los ojos cansados. – Le dio la mano y tras decir ambos un hasta luego a los caballeros se perdieron escaleras arriba.

¿En qué piensas Himura? – El pirata se levantó y cogió la carta.- Desde que se ha pronunciado ese apellido no has dejado de devorar el papel.

¿Sabes? El mundo parece muy grande, pero es muy pequeño. Y si no estoy equivocado, voy a encontrarme con una persona de mi pasado... aunque ahora por fin confirmaré su verdadera identidad.

¿La Señorita Kamiya?

Sí, ella misma – Afirmaba con una media sonrisa, dejando ver su perfecta dentadura y un pícaro brillo en sus ojos ambarinos.

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno ante todo daros las gracias a todos los que os habeís dedicado a leer la historia dejando o no reviews, con que ustedes pasen un rato agradable me vale.

**_Sir Thomas Stamford_: Exisitó en realidad. Nació en Jamaica en 1781. Fue secretario general de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales. Impulsó la conquista de Java (1811) y Singapur (1819). Muriócerca de Londres en 1826.**

**El mentarle en la historia es paraubicar mejor el periódo al que corresponde la historia, y será de referencia para aclarar las descripciones de la época tales como: la forma de vestir, las actitudes de las personas y las clases sociales. **

**Por otro parte en mi historia Japón viven un periodo de paz con un Emperador (Yahico Kamiya) y no se ha pasado ni por el Shongunato, ni por los disturbios de la "nueva era", la Era Meiji. Pero más adelante en la historia, se contará la ficticia situación del país.**

Les comento que tardaré un poco en actualizar las dos historias ya que ando bastante liada, pero prometo seguir con ellas si les gustan.

Ahora paso a contestar los reviews:

**CiNtHiA:**Gracias por tu review espero que esta parte también te guste. Y muchas gracias también por tus ánimos. Hasta pronto guapa!

**Kaoru Oro Himura: **Pues aquí estoy, cumpliendo los deseos de mi señora ;-P Espero no haber defraudado con la mezcla explosiva que querías un KenJack... es complicado intentar mezclar las dos personalidad juas... veremos cómo se me da, pero por verte una sonrisa me vale. Y sí, es la idea del fic que te gusto cuando te la presenté para hacerla en el apartado de pelis para piratas, pero eha qué narices me he decidido darte a un bombón de la mezcla explosiva de esos dos hombretones jiijiji Ciaoo preciosidad y RECUPERATÉÉÉ!

**Ane Himura: **¡Hola tesoro! Pues sí, tenemos a una Kao ebria pero como ves el señorito Himura no se queda atrás con su buena vida de pirata jajaja. Imagínate que mezcla explosiva para hacer de "tutores" del pobre Kristian jajaja. Cuidaté mucho guapetona ciaooooooooo!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos:

Siento mucho la tardanza pero como dije estoy bastante ocupada. Prometo escribir más a menudo cuando pase este mes.

En contestación a algunos e-mails privados que me ha llegado, he de decir que Tryllekunstnere NO ES QUENYA, sino que es Noruego y significa "magos". En este capítulo veran que el saludo que hace Kaoru está también en este idioma y la réplica se la darán en japonés.

¿Que por qué este idioma? Muy fácil porqueadoro Noruega.Por lo que no se extrañen cuando sigan leyendo el fic y vean nuevas reseñas a la cultura nórdica.

Por último decir que Rurouni Kenshin no es mío sino de Watsuki-sensei y tampoco Piratas del Caribe que es de Gore Verbinski.

Nos vemossss

Capitulo 3º

**REENCUENTROS**

Después de llevar tres semanas en aquél sitio, el pequeño albino había vuelto a recobrar su sentido del humor y su alegría. Los días pasaban rápidamente, por la mañana, ayudaba a Aoshi en la herrería a realizar el pedido que le había encomendado ese loco capitán que tanta gracia le hacía, y por la tarde, jugaba con la señorita Makimachi. Pero sin duda alguna, ansiaba siempre el momento en que Kenshin venía a verlos por la noche y le contaba historias alocadas de su pasado reciente.

Lo único que le desagradaba de aquél lugar, era ese hombre con el flequillo en forma de sauce llorón... pero ese tipo era todo menos llorón. Se llamaba Hajime Saito, y aunque representaba la ley, a Kristian le daba mucho miedo. Parecía como si con sus ojos ambarinos pudiera detectar que el pequeño escondía un oscuro secreto.

En la mañana del miércoles, de aquella semana, la puerta de la herrería se abrió de golpe. En el umbral se podían ver dos sombras negras de considerable altura. Aoshi se acerco hasta ellas.

- Comodoro Saito, Alférez Cho... ¿En qué puedo servirles caballeros? – Los hombres entraron tras cerrar la puerta.

- Veníamos a pedirte que hagas una nueva remesa de floretes. Una quincena en total. – Dijo el pelinegro.

- Hace poco que forje nuevas espadas... ¿Salieron mal?

- No. – Entró en la conversación el rubio.- Es sólo que viene un nuevo destacamento de soldados a la isla... Es decir, más molestia para Battousai. Deberías avisarle para que salga corriendo como una nena... – Los centellantes ojos de Aoshi se clavaron en el molesto hombre. - ¿He dicho alguna grosería?

- Ninguna... porque según tengo entendido esa"nena" te dio una paliza la última vez que os encontrasteis... lo que quiere decir que tu reputación es pésima si te dejas vencer tan fácilmente por alguien así.

- ¡Estaba bajo de defensas!

- ¿A sí?

- Sí, estaba con fiebre y...

Saito viendo que Cho había conseguido llamar la atención del herrero, como tenían planeado, se acercó hasta el albino mientras los otros se enzarzaban en una disputa verbal.

- Buenos días pequeño...

- Hola señor – Le saludó con una pequeñísima reverencia con la cabeza.

- Es la segunda vez que te veo y estás muy cambiado... más alegre que aquella vez ¿Qué tal llevas tu estancia aquí?

- Muy bien, señor. La gente es muy agradable...y... – Esa mirada penetrante le estaba poniendo nervioso.

- ¿Y? – Se acercó más a él, invadiendo su espacio vital.

- Y... la... ma... mayoría me... tr...tra... tratan muy bien...

- ¿Por qué tartamudeas¿A caso te doy miedo?

- Yo... Creo que debo... terminar una... cosa... Me marcho...

- Se que ocultas algo y voy a descubrirlo – Le siseó amenazante mientras le agarraba por los hombros.

- Márchese, viejo– Le encaró de repente.

- ¿Cómo? – El Comodoro ahora estaba confundido, el niño había pasado de estar casi muerto de miedo a enfrentarlo, y además, con tono grosero.

- Le estoy dando la posibilidad de marcharse sin tener problemas... – Le murmuró por lo bajo.

Qué gracioso... ¿Me amenazas? No voy a irme.

Entonces sufre – Los azulados-blanquecinos ojos del pequeño se pusieron totalmente blancos.

- ¿Qué demonios? – El comodoro le miró penetrantemente a los iris.

Dos pequeñas luces salieron de los ojos de Kristian para clavarse en los de Saito y éste ya no pudo hablar más. Empezó a sentir cómo su sangre se espesaba y solidificaba en bloques de hielo. El palpitar de su corazón empezaba a fallarle y podía escuchar cómo éste latía más y más despacio cada vez. Intentó moverse pero sus músculos no le respondían. Y luego, no supo más de sí, los ojos de su captor se cerraron y él calló al suelo como un bloque pesado.

- ¡Saito! – Gritaron los dos hombres a la vez cuando escucharon el estruendo de la caída.

- ¡Jefe! – Cho le miraba preocupado – ¡Está helado! Creo que ha enfermado al hacer tantas guardias seguidas por la noche...

- ¡Tenemos que llevarle al médico! – Exclamó Aoshi – Kristian quédate aquí, si viene alguien le dices que venga por la tarde. – Éste sólo asintió.

Los hombres se marcharon cargando al inconsciente Comodoro al médico mientras el pequeño cerraba la puerta y se recostaba sobre ella llorando.

- Por poco lo vuelvo hacer... – murmuraba entre sollozos – ¡tía Kaoru ayúdame!...- gritó desesperado.

Por la tarde, un barco arrió en el puerto. La mayoría de sus viajeros eran marineros mercantes pero, entre medias, se podía ver a una mujer extranjera muy malhumorada que se dirigía hacía el centro. Su aspecto era bastante rudo para el gusto de algunos. Llevaba unos pantalones muy anchos que eran sujetados por un cinturón de tela, y en la parte superior, vestía una camisa bastante amplia que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, los cuales estaban tapados por unos vendajes. Sobre su hombro derecho sostenía un saco mediano que contenía todo su equipaje y en una de las manos mantenía un "paquete", alargado y algo curvado, atado con dos sogas pequeñas a una tela marrón que lo recubría.

¿Y ahora qué? Uhmm vamos a ver... primero busquemos un sitio dónde pasar la noche y luego me encaminaré a casa del Gobernador. – Se miró disimuladamente así mima.- Me tendré que vestir más apropiadamente¡agh! Odio los vestidos occidentales.

- Disculpe señorita¿le puedo ayudar en algo? – Preguntó un gallardo comandante que había estado observando, divertidamente, el comportamiento de ésta.

- ¡Oh! Sí, verá. Necesito hospedarme en una posada, para descansar del agotador viaje que he tenido. ¡Ah! Y que tenga buenas habitaciones, no quiero un "establo". – Le sonrió con dulzura.

- Si sigue todo recto por esta calle, llegará a la plaza principal. Allí a mano izquierda, hay dos posadas bastante buenas. Personalmente le recomiendo "Heaven", está muy bien acondicionada. Si dice que va de mi parte, los dueños le trataran estupendamente, ya que son mi cuñado y mi hermana.

- Vaya, muchas gracias señor...

- Drake, Ian Drake.

- Encantada pues. Ahora si me disculpa, iré a descansar. Nos vemos.

Sin decirle su nombre se retiró rápidamente del lugar, lo que menos necesitaba era ser rondada por un galán.

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado, pidió una habitación con ventanas a la parte trasera del edificio. La habitación no era muy grande pero poseía todo lo necesario: una cama grande con una sábana y dos mantas, un armario pequeño, una mesita junto a un taburete de madera, una palangana al lado de una jarra blanca con agua y, para terminar, un espejo mediano colgado en la pared, la cuál estaba algo deteriorada.

- No es un palacio... pero servirá. – Murmuró para sí.

Una vez que dejó su petate, bajó a la calle de nuevo y se encaminó a una tienda de ropa femenina. Compró un vestido vitoriano de color blanco ceniciento que iba conjuntado con un corsé, el cuál, con ayuda de la dependienta, logró milagrosamente ponerse.

Con la llegada la oscura noche sin estrellas, se encaminó en busca de Kristian.

Muy lejos de allí, en la Ciudad inglesa de Dover, un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos negros como el infinito abismo, controlaba desde el muelle que estuviera todo preparado para su viaje. Vigilaba a sus sirvientes minuciosamente, asegurándose de que sus efectos personales eran colocados como había dispuesto. Un hombre robusto se acercó a él.

Señor Westman - hizo una reverencia - hemos terminado ya. Zarparemos en breve.

- Bien – Dijo con una fría voz aterciopelada. – Espero que tus informes sean correctos, no como la última vez Hilton, y capturemos a la "llave" para el despertar de nuestro líder. O una muerte rápida, será lo que ansíes en el resto de tu vida agonizante – Pronunció cada una de las palabras relamiéndose de su efecto como si fuera una serpiente antes de atacar a su víctima con el mortífero veneno de su ser.

- E..e..entiendo.. Señor...

- Puedes retirarte, estaré en mi camerino. No quiero que se me moleste a menos que sea totalmente necesario. Meted a los esclavos pronto en las celdas, lo último que necesito son habladurías. Dadles pan duro y agua, les necesito con vida por ahora...

- Así será, mi señor. – El hombre hizo una inclinación y se encaminó hacia sus otros compañeros para indicarles las instrucciones.

- Esta vez nadie te salvará... caerá el último vestigio de la maldita Casa de los Tryllekunstnere... el pequeño Sørensen – Murmuraba mientras se introducía en el barco.

En la única mansión de Dolphin´s Port, tres adultos miraban preocupados al niño que no había querido probar bocado en toda la cena. Veían cómo solo asentía distraído a los monólogos divertidos del pirata mientras miraba constantemente hacia la gran ventana del comedor.

- Ya está aquí – Les sonrió a todos y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la entrada.

- ¿Qué..¡Espera! – Fueron todos tras él.

- Ella ya vino. Está aquí. ¡Vino al fin! – Gritaba por toda el pasillo.

Gracias a todos los cielos que nadie escuchaba el alboroto, ya que todos los sirvientes estaban en sus respectivas casas por orden de Misao desde que cierto aficionado al ron venía a cenar todos los días.

Descendieron por las escaleras como si fueran auténticos potrillos salvajes corriendo por el prado hasta llegar a sus objetivos: el líder de la estampida, iba hacía el pomo de la puerta de la entrada, y el resto, tras él para que no se hiciera daño al cometer alguna locura, pues aún no entendían nada de nada.

En el porche había una nipona, que maldecía a todos los dioses por tener que ponerse esos ropajes. Justo en el momento de alzar su puño para llamar con suaves golpes al portón, un torbellino blanquecino se tiró encima de ella cubriéndola de besos. Ante tal sorpresa, la mujer no pudo más que abrazar a ese ciclón con afecto mas no pensó en mantener el equilibrio y ambos cayeron.

- ¡God natt, Bishonen! (Buenas noches, niño lindo) – Dijo la oriental tras volver en sí de su rudo aterrizaje.

- ¡Konbawa, Obasan! (Buenas noches, tía) - Contestó el pequeño pletórico. No pudo seguir con sus ataques de besos y abrazos a la pelinegra, ya que unos carraspeos le devolvieron a la realidad.

- ¡Ejem! – Ambos se levantaron del suelo y miraron a la pareja joven que tenían en frente.

- Buenas noches. – La mujer de ojos rasgados hizo una reverencia. – Soy la Señorita Kamiya y he venido para llevarme a este pequeño diablillo – Le sonrió mientras le acariciaba con la mano derecha la cabeza.

- ¡Oh! Pase por favor – Dijo la joven de ojos verdes – Él es Aoshi Shinomori y yo soy Misao Makimachi.

Detrás de la puerta, se escondía el loco proscrito mientras escuchaba atentamente la voz de aquella mujer. Sí, no había duda alguna ya, era ella. Por fin podría "vengarse". Su cabeza empezó a divagar varias maneras de hacerlo pero no pudo pensar mucho. Delante de él, se encontraba una hermosa visión que le aturdió todos sus sentidos.

Trago saliva. Su vista comenzó recorriendo aquellos delicados pies que estaban mediocultos por los pliegues de la falda y los zapatos finos. Siguió su particular estudio un poco más arriba, recordando sus bien torneadas piernas hasta posarse en esas peligrosas curvas de su cintura y las de su pecho, que se dejaban notar por ese vestido ceniciento. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad para contener su flamante libido, miró su rostro muy poco maquillado. Tenía unos carnosos labios rosados pero no bastos que quedaban perfectos en su cara, sus pómulos tenían un leve sonrojo que la dulcificaban aquellos azulados ojos, fríos como cuchillas afiladas. Para terminar, llevaba su largo pelo recogido en una coleta alta atado con un lazo blanco, que contrastaba con su pelo azabache.

- Esto... ¿Dónde está tío Kenshin? – Preguntó inocentemente el niño.- Quiero presentarle también a Obasan.

- Estoy aquí. – Se acercó con paso majestuoso y se colocó a la altura de la invitada. – Encantada querida, mi nombre es Himura... Kenshin Himura... – Cogió la mano de Kaoru y la beso como un caballero.

Ella se había quedado pensativa. Se preguntaba a sí misma de qué conocía a ese hombre, su cara y su forma de andar la resultaban tan familiar... y de repente, como un rayo que estalla en medio de la oscuridad iluminando todo, le recordó. Fue entonces cuando se quedó shokeada por un segundo.

Su mente la sacó de su trance gritándola que tenía que salir de aquél sitio cuanto antes...

A su problema inicial se le juntaba otro más, que era, ni más ni menos, ese tipo que tenía delante.

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno... este capítulo sobre todo es para dar la entrada a Westman y como habeís podido comprobar dar a conocer un lado tenebroso del pequeño... creo que ahora algunas ya no querrán adoptarlo jajaja... (verdad Kaoru Oro Himura? jur jur)

Y ahora pasamos a contestar los reviews:

**Kaoru Oro Himura:** ¡Hola loquilla mía!Me alegro que te guste la historia nena y aunque en este capítulo hay poquito KenJack y K&K el siguiente capítulo creo que serán los principales de la acción. Respecto a lo de ponerlas alocadas... cariño jur jur hay q reservarse para más adelante porque te aseguro que mi toque en esa faceta no se puede perder jajajaja XD ¡Ah! y sobre las tíldes sí que salen pero en el e-mail que te llega a tu correo nops. Bueno, muchos besotes! ciaoo! (P.D. Gracias por el review)

**Ghia-Hikari: **¡Hola! Recibir un review tuyo es toda una alegría, soy una seguidora de tus fics y me ha sorprendido gratamente que leyeras éste intento de historia. Intentaré seguir lo más pronto que pueda con la historia y por favorrrrrrrr continúa con el Misterio del Caballero del Fénix. Hasta prontooo. (P.D. Gracias por el review)

**CiNtHiA: **¡Hola! Siento si en el otro review no me expliqué bien jeje pero lo que te quería decir es que eres de las pocas personas que creo que se leen todos los fics y dejan reviews, y eso deberíamos de agradecertelo todos porque das ánimos para continuar escribiendo. Por cierto, como has visto ya se han encontrado e intentaré que en el próximo capítulo sea más K&K. Hasta el próximo capítulo!. (P.D. Gracias por el review)

**Ane himura: **¡Holaaaaaaa guapísima! Sensei veo que sigues leyendo mi historia, eso me agrada mucho :-) Estoy muy contenta por ello. Por cierto, veo que la personalidad de Ken te ha impactado jejeje en este capítulo sale poquito pero en el próximo le verás con sus locuras y sobre todo esa dulce "venganza" hacia Kaoru jur jur. Espero no ahber tardado mucho en actualizar, si es así lo siento --U. Gracias por todo cielo y ¡hasta prontooooooooo! (P.D. Gracias por el review)

**KaoruHimura IX: **¡Hola! Ante todo muchas, muchas gracias por tu review, es bueno tener críticas para mejorar la historia y más si son de alguien que es tan buena escritora como tú. Respecto a los tiempos verbales irán de esta forma: diálogos en presente y la narrativa en pasado al estílo de los cuentos antiguos, a al menos esa es mi idea e intentaré no meter la pata en ello. Siento mucho si en los otros dos capítulos lo he hecho mal y os he despistado, perdón. Sobre las descripciones del paisaje y los pensamientos, iré poco a poco introduciendo estos aspectos enlos siguientes capítulos para ir desarrollando la historia, aunque reconozcoque las descripciones de sitios y cosas se me dan bastante mal. Por último decirte quetú (puedo tutearte,verdad?) de pésima imaginación nada, has hecho historias fabulosas como Engel, Save my soul, Moskau...O aquellas dos historías que no las he vuelto a veren la web como eran: It´s so complicated? con un empiece muy fuerte o la otra en la que Ken y Kao eran polícias y se habían separado tras ser bastante "brusco" Keny tras 3 años (creo) se volvían a encontran poruna misión policial contra Shishio. Me apenó mucho que no siguieras con ésta última... estaba la idea genial hecha.Pero para mí, tu mejor historia es Sonrisa Ciega, me la he leído y releído muchas veces y sigue fascinandome. Asi que... nada de decir que tienes malas ideaso te pego con el bokken de kaoru, eh? Muchas gracias por todo y acepto gustosa todas las críticas. Hasta prontoooo!(P.D. Gracias por el review)


	4. Chapter 4

Después de mucho... no muchísimo tiempo subo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.. la verdad es que dejé de publicarla porque pensaba que no gustaba al personal.. pero visto que varias personas mandaron emails privados y que sakuradark angel dejó un revió hace unos meses... he decidido poner un nuevo capítulo. Según vea si tiene o no aceptación seguiré subiendo la historia.

Y ahora para no pillarse los dedillos con los derechos de autor... los peronajes son de **Watsuki-sensei** (a ver si podemos tener otra obra maestra de ese hombre porque **Busu Renkin**, aunque tuvo repercusión, fue cancelada a los pocos tomos... Esperemos que con **Embalming: The Another take of Frankestein **tenga más éxito); y como saben Piratas del caribe es sin duda de la gran factoria de** Disney**.

Pues eso les dejo con la historia... bye

Capítulo 4º

**OSCURIDADES**

Entre la oscura espesa niebla, una enorme barco surcaba en un mar encolerizado y embravecido. Cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena que estaba aconteciendo, habría pensado que soñaba despierto pues era imposible que se mantuviera a flote aquél invento humano.

¿Pero era aquello algo creado por el ser humano? No, en realidad no. Con un vistazo más a fondo, se apreciaba que en realidad nada era lo que parecía. La parte baja del navío no tocaba con el agua, a pesar del fuerte oleaje, burlándose así del océano con su levitamiento.

En la cubierta, además, se podía ver que sus ocupantes no eran hombres, sino seres de robusta complexión que exhibían sus cuerpos desnudos. Su torsos estaban recubiertos por fuertes escamas que salían de sus pieles reptilianas, mientras que de cintura para abajo, una abundante mata de pelo rizado no dejaba percibir bien las formas de sus piernas. Las facciones de sus "rostros" eran realmente desagradables, acompañando a la perfección a sus cuerpos. Poseían unos hocicos enormes adornados por unas mandíbulas con dientes picudos y separados entre sí, que les servían para despedazar la carne de sus presas al primer bocado. En sus cuellos tenían tres branquias a cada lado para "respirar" y no poseían orejas aunque oían muy bien. Lo más destacable eran las cuencas de sus ojos que no eran horizontales, como las de cualquier ser, sino puntiagudas, dónde se podía encontrar una luz mortífera de color rojizo como las llamas del mismísimo infierno. Recibían el nombre de Kem-kuma (kemono bestia; akuma diablo).

Los Kemkuma se dedicaban a mover el barco por el aire, con unos remos de fuego, que azotaban cruelmente al viento haciéndole gemir furiosamente mientras soplaba con dolor a las velas en la dirección que se deseaba.

Y controlando todo, había un hombre rubio que se paseaba con la mirada perdida por la cubierta entre aquellas criaturas mientras murmuraba un cántico oscuro que ataba a esos endemoniados seres a estar bajo su control. Pero aunque parte de su mente se dedicaba a esta función, otra estaba activamente pensando en la captura de cierto chiquillo.

A unas cuantas leguas de allí, otra persona también andaba sumergida en sus pensamientos pero con la diferencia de que éstos debían ser muy rápidos para salir del gran aprieto que vivía.

- Será mejor que pasemos al salón – Sugirió Misao– Debe estar cansada...

- Gracias, pero no es necesario. Sólo vine a recoger a Kristian.

- ¿Tan pronto tenemos que irnos Obasan?

- Sí, lo lamento bishonen. Será mejor que vayas hacer el equipaje, ¿sí? – sonrió al pequeño que se sentía tremendamente triste.

- Bien... – Y se marchó escaleras arriba con los ojos llorosos pero sin derramar lágrima alguna.

- Señorita Kamiya... Es muy tarde ya y supongo que hasta mañana no podrán marcharse de la isla... ¿Por qué no deja que pase el muchacho aquí su última noche? – Comentó Aoshi.

- Sí, por favor... Le hemos tomado mucho cariño y nos gustaría despedirnos bien – Le rogó la pelinegra, mientras que unos pequeños mechones blancos se podían ver desde lo alto de la escalera aunque sólo el pirata los notó.

- Estoy de acuerdo con la parejita – Kenshin pasó su brazo por la cintura de la oriental y susurró a su oído sensualmente – Antes de llevártele, dale su último bálsamo preciosa...

- Bien... supongo que.. puede.. puede quedarse.. una última noche en una cama decente, será bueno para él... – Ante esas palabras, el proscrito vio que en las escaleras ya no había esa fina cortina de pelo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Es estupendo! ¡Vamos Aoshi, se lo diremos al pequeño! – Los dos corrieron hacia la estancia del pequeño.

- Ahora si no le importa... ¿Puede soltarme? Me gustaría hablar con el Gobernador Confused.

- Lo siento querida – Apartó sus manos sólo un centímetro – Pero el gran Gobernador no está en casa y no vendrá... Tardará un tiempo en volver a Dolphin´s Port. Las riendas del "caserón" las lleva ahora su joven sobrina – Inclinó la cabeza en dirección hacía el piso superior.

- Entiendo, bien. Esperaré a que bajen y poder hablar tranquilamente...

- ¿Sobre esto? – Le enseñó la carta que traía el pequeño cuando entró por primera vez en aquella casa. Kaoru no pudo más que abrir los ojos como platos – Joven dama, no se sorprenda. Aquí yo se "casi" todo lo que sucede... – Sonrió desafiante mientras la agarraba de la cintura y le pegaba a él.- ¿Por qué no me termina de contar lo que pasa, señorita Jun **Tang** (en chino mandarín significa mentir)? – La susurró al oído mientras sus labios rozaban la oreja de una forma exquisita para la ojiazul.

- ¿Cómo? Oh, señor creo que se ha con fundido de persona. Yo no me llamo así, lo lamento... – Intentaba mostrarse lo más calmada posible para que sus palabras parecieran verdaderas.

- ¡Vaya! Pues pensaba que os llamabais así... es que os parecéis tanto a aquella mujer "china" que conocí en Singapur. – Con cada palabra que decía sus labios se aproximaban más a los de ella. - La misma que...

- ¡Tío Kenshin! – Bajó el pequeño hasta él – ¡Me quedo esta noche más! ¿Me contarás una última historia de esas que has vivido? ¿Puede escucharlas también mi Obasan? – Ante la sorpresa, el pelirrojo tuvo que soltar a la mujer y reprimir una maldición hacia el pequeño por haberle interrumpido en un momento así. Kaoru, por su parte, dio gracias a Kristian y a Kami por haberla salvado de caer en los brazos de aquél hombre.

- Por supuesto, a ambas cosas. – Aceptó tras un resoplido de frustración.

- Así además la señorita podrá comer un poco, seguro que casi no habrá probado bocado – Sugirió Misao.

- Gracias lady, pero no es necesario. Mas me gustaría hablar con usted a solas un segundo... si no es mucha molestia.

- No, no, no es ninguna molestia. Señores espérenos en el comedor, en seguida vamos... y así elegís que historia nos relatareis esta noche. Sígame por favor.

Ambas se perdieron por el pasillo y los tres "caballeros" se acomodaron en la sala indicada. Aoshi miraba atentamente las muecas de su amigo e intentaba leer en sus ojos. Él podía reconocer en ellos: satisfacción, deseo, atrevimiento pero.. también ¿preocupación? Esto lo acabó desconcertando.

- Uhmm pequeño, ¿Cómo supiste que tu tía estaba a punto de tocar la puerta?

- Pues no sé tío Kenshin, yo sólo lo supe – Se encoge de hombros.

- Interesante, muy... interesante... – Levantó la vista y ésta se cruzó con la del pelinegro.

A unos cuantos metros de allí, en un despacho había dos figuras iluminadas por la luz de las velas.

- Me gustaría preguntarla lady Makimachi si sabe quién trajo al muchacho hasta aquí y el paradero del mismo.

- Pues él nos dijo que vino en un barco desde Inglaterra. Pero no habló de acompañante alguno... él es muy reservado con todo el tema de su viaje.

- Comprendo... – Se levantó del asiento y miró por la ventana – De salud le veo estupendo, gracias por cuidarle todo este tiempo – Le sonrió – Temía encontrármelo enfermo pero veo que eran sólo preocupaciones tontas – Rió suavemente.

- Es un chico fuerte – Asintió la más joven – Y ha sido un placer estar con él todo este tiempo. Me ha despertado mi vena más maternal... – Miró sonrojada al suelo.

- Forjareis una buena familia, la futura familia Shinomori – Los ojos de la nipona parecían atravesar el alma de la chica mientras hablaba en una especie de trance – Vuestro primer hijo será un varón... noble, inquieto y muy protector... la segunda será una hija... dulce, guapa y con mucho talento... y el último será otro niño... de tremendo ingenio y muy habilidoso con las manos...

- ¿Q...qu..qué? – Preguntó Misao sorprendida y algo confusa. Lo que hizo que trajera a la realidad a su interlocutora.

- Es.. es.. sólo una corazonada... ¿Volvemos con los señores? – Intentó cambiar rápidamente de tema y también cortar las preguntas que pudieran salir a luz sobre lo que había pasado.

- Cl..claro..

Ambas entraron en el comedor en silencio, pues cada una iba metida en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Oh! Llegaron ya las dos preciosas damiselas. –Las cogió de la cintura el pelirrojo- Las extrañábamos a horrores ¿verdad muchachos?...

- ¡Himura! Quita esas manos de ahí o te las corto – Le fulminó con la mirada Misao. Y ese momento fue el escogido por la nipona para alejarse y sentarse al lado del niño.

- ¡Wou! Me falló el plan... Yo que pensaba adoraros cual musas "chinas" – Miró de reojo a Kaoru.

- ¿Y ya has decidido la historia que nos vas a contar? – Le preguntó la ojiverde mientras se deshacía del agarre.

- Sí, hoy le ha dado por China, y nos va a contar una aventura que sufrió en Singapur. – Contestó Aoshi.

Kaoru se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Pensaba que ese individuo no recordaba nada, al fin y al cabo parecía borracho... muy borracho. Pero el mero hecho de haberla dicho el apodo que se puso, significaba que recordaba todo y parecía que él iba a comprobar contando la historia si de verdad era aquella mujer. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, tenía que mantener la calma. Quizá sólo así, le convencería que estaba equivocado y ella no era Jun Tang.

--

Una vez más, muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews: sakuradark angel (gracias por seguir la historia), cinthia, adazmerize, ane himura, ghia-hikari, michel 8 8 8 y por supuesto a mi niña kaoruorohimura

Siento de verdad haberos dejados tan colgados con la historia pero como he comentado pensé que no gustaba mucho la trama. Un beso a todos, ciaooo


End file.
